In My Time Of Need
by Piccolo The SuperNamekian
Summary: Ever since Broly was an infant, he wanted to get his revenge on Goku for ruining his childhood. But Broly didnt want to just fight him, he wanted to make Goku his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Broly had just reached Earth after kinda just flying around for a while. Earth was prettier than he originally thought but damn were the power levels low.

"They're all weaklings…" he thought as he wondered around.

He came here in search of Goku. He came here to get back at the big buffoon for what him and his friends did to him.

Broly was also here for another reason too . Although he absolutely hated him, he felt attraction to Goku. Broly didnt even undertand it himself.

"Kakkarot is definitely here. I can definitely feel his energy," Broly thought while looking around.

He was going to track down Goku, beat the shit shit out of him, and make him his (if ya know what I mean.)

Broly spotted a house just ahead. He slowly approached the place.

The house was huge! It was a wooden house that looked pretty damn old.

"Tch- looks old," he snarled.

Broly walked up the porch steps and slammed the door open. He didnt care if anyone was there or not. He'd kill them anyways.

He walked up the old creeky steps and found a nice sized bedroom with a big bed. Yep, Broly decided he'd call shots on this room for the night.

Broly walked towards the bed and flopped onto it. He was extremely tired from the painfully long trip. Which galaxy was he in?

Time drifted on, and his rival Goku came to mind. Since the first time Broly laid eyes on him, he thought he was breath taking.

He loved that sparkle in Goku's eyes and definitely his smile. He was just so perfect.

Broly stuck his hand in his underwear and started to touch his hard aching member. Just thinking of Goku was enough to get him going.

He started to think about having Goku's warm soft body touching his. Broly wanted to hear Goku moan in pleasure as he'd fill him up with his big member? slamming into Goku's sexy body causing him to cry out in pure ecstasy.

Before Broly knew it he was pumping harder and faster until he came. But that wasn't enough for the big saiyan. He needed to have Goku.

With that thought, Broly slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"B-broly, please let me go!" Kakkarot cried trying to fight out of Broly's strong grasp.

Broly licked his lips staring down at the smaller sayain squirming under him. Broly slowly leaned down and lightly kissed and nibbled at Goku's ear.  
"What are you doing?!" Goku yelled trying to hold back a whimper.

"Kakkarot. I want you to be all mine. I want you to only love me..." Broly whispered with his lips on Goku's ear. Broly let go of Goku's wrists and slid his hands down Goku's toned body towards his chest. He moved his thumbs around Goku's rosy plump nipples.

"Mmmn, Broly…" Goku whimpered arching his back in pleasure.

Broly chuckled at the sight of Goku. He looked so vulnerable and sexy. He leaned his head Toward Goku's nipple.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself. But this is just the beginning Kakkarot," Broly said. He reached his tongue out and started to lick the sexy sayains plump nipple.

"Ahhhn, mmmmn… not there!" Broly moaned while balling his fists into Broly's hair.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Ugh…" Broly groaned getting up to find whatever was "Whatever. I guess I'll go find Kakkarot tomorrow." The tall sayain said as he drifted off into slumber.

"B-broly, please let me go!" Kakkarot cried trying to fight out of Broly's grasp.

Broly licked his lips staring down at the smaller sayain squirming under him. Broly slowly leaned down and lightly kissed and nibbled at Goku's ear.  
"Ahhh! What are you doing?!" Goku yelled trying to hold back a cry.

"Kakkarot. I want you to be all mine. I want you to only love me..." Broly whispered with his lips on Goku's ear. Broly let go of Goku's wrists and slid his hand down Goku's toned body. Broly couldnt even think straight anyo that obnoxious noise.

He looked next to the bed and found the source of the sound. It was a little black box but really, he didn't give a shit about what it was. He picked it up and crushed it in his hand.

The tall sayain sat back down on the bed and remembered his dream last night. It was magical. It just felt so real!

"Kakkarot... I will find you and make you mine and no one else's!" He grunted and got to walk towards the door.

Goku's POV:  
"Goku! GOKU! Time to get up!" His wife ChiChi yelled.

"Mmmmm… alright alright I'm up!" Goku groaned as he got up and made his way to the bathroom to get in the shower.

After he was done he went outside to get some fresh air.

"Such a nice morning it is," he said with a smile on his face.

He always loved to watch the sun rise. It was beautiful. He closed his eyes for a while but felt something off. It was a strange energy that he never felt on Earth before.

"Whatever," he shrugged it off and continued on with his day. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Goku dear, please come inside!" ChiChi yelled from the door.

Goku walked back inside and found ChiChi and his hybrid son Gohan dressed as if they were going somewhere fancy. Goku was confused.

"Um… Where are you two going?" Goku asked with a brow raised.

"Well, Gohan and I have a conference with the principle at the school I was telling you about the other day," ChiChi sung with a big smile on her face.

"Uhh, right," Goku said with a shakey laugh.

To be completely honest Goku had no clue what ChiChi was talking about. He usually just zones out when she starts to talk about Gohans schooling.

"So, we'll be gone for the whole day. Now Goku make sure you don't do anything stupid and-"

"Yeah yeah ChiChi I got it! Don't worry about me okay?" Goku said walking towards the door to let them out.

They said their goodbye's and now Goku had the house to himself. He usually trains but he decided to just watch TV all day since he was kinda tired. The bored Sayain walked over to the TV, and stretched out over the couch.

"Oooh this is my show!" Goku exclaimed.

ChiChi never let's him or Gohan watch TV because she says it's "uneducational." So Goku only had the chance to watch TV when she was gone which he loved to do.

Goku turned up the volume and got into the show. He loved moments like this Since he's always farming and training. He was always busy.

By now Goku was basically watching his show religiously. But something sucked him out of his blissful trance.

he was feeling that same strong energy get closer, and closer. Now that it was closer he realized just how powerful it was getting a little worried, so he sat up and stared at the door.

Goku was trying to figure out just who's energy that could be. He knew damn well it wasn't one of his friends energies. It felt a lot like Broly's though…

"No, it couldn't possibly be Broly! Im a hundred percent sure I killed him a while back... So should the hell is it?"

It was defiantly stronger than himself though. Before Goku could continue thinking about who this person was , it was dangerously close to his home now.

He felt the intruder land in front of his house. Goku had never felt anything like this before. He just sat there, frozen. He didn't even blink. He could hear slow, heavy foot steps in front of his door.

The mystery person just stood there for a bit, then started lightly knocking on the door. Goku nearly jumped at the noise. But he still just sat there. He wanted to get up. He wanted to open the door and find out who this person was, but something wouldn't let him.

The knocking paused for a minute, but it felt like an eternity for Goku. But then, there was a light chuckle coming from whoever was standing at the door. All of a sudden, the door was broken into little pieces.

When Goku looked up to see the motherfucker who just blasted his fucking door down, he felt the wind knock out out of his chest.

"Hello Kakkarot," 


End file.
